


the worst thing I have ever written

by figurehead



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Cure (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Prostate Massage, sporadic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurehead/pseuds/figurehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys why are you reading this my other stuff is so much better than this shit heap</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst thing I have ever written

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or know the members of The Cure. Any events described here are entirely fictional and I make no profit from writing this.
> 
> I am aware that this is very long and drawn out for such a short sex scene and the sex isn't exactly realistic, but if you think about it, this fic wasn't exactly set out for realism in the first place, what with the mpreg and everything. But, um, if you're still able to enjoy reading this regardless then I envy and congratulate you xxxx Oh yeah and it's 1985 like everything else I write.

Using only the headlights to guide him, Simon Gallup drove down a long, dark road at midnight whilst his best friend Robert Smith sat by his side in the passenger seat, his cheek propped up on the palm of his hand as he gazed out of the car window. After about half an hour of attempting to find an acceptable substitute for a pub or a curry house and failing miserably, Simon and Robert had both given up and decided to go back to Simon’s flat; after all, it had just gone 12am and they had gotten absolutely nowhere, and they had both decided that they’d rather be indoors than outside in the cold, flogging a dead horse. The main reason why they couldn’t go to a pub or a curry house was that they were both currently detrimental to the singer’s health in some way, which proved to be quite inconvenient - beer and curry just happened to be two of Robert’s favourite things, and having to abstain from them for several months had caused his mood to plummet significantly.  
But, of course, these mood swings were a common symptom of the situation he was in - which Simon had found out the hard way a couple of hours earlier. Robert was now six months pregnant - all thanks to Simon - and well into his second trimester, and while Simon now had to be particularly careful around his best friend he couldn’t help but think how completely gorgeous he was like this. Of course, he’d always seen Robert as nothing short of beautiful, inside and out, but in this state Simon found him utterly desirable in ways that he hadn’t done before. He loved the way the singer’s body was changing, despite the mood swings and the odd cravings and all the other symptoms that came with it; his hips had gotten a little bigger and there was a bit more pudge in his angelic face, not to mention the obvious growth in his belly, and just the sight of him was enough to make Simon want to cover every inch of his swollen pale skin with feverish and loving kisses. Right now he had to keep his eyes on the road, but just the thought of Robert, so full and round with what’d be his child, was enough to stir up both that nurturing instinct and basic primal desire in him; what Simon wanted was to pleasure Robert until his legs were weak, then gently run his hands over his belly and feel the little life inside. Robert, on the other hand, was still a bit apprehensive about the situation at hand - although he’d recently come to accept it - but mostly because he feared what would happen if his girlfriend Mary were to catch on that he’d been going off with Simon behind her back in the first place, let alone that he was somehow carrying his child. Simon knew how he felt, of course; he could see it in his eyes sometimes when he was left alone with his own thoughts, and though he was also supposed to be in a committed relationship with Carol, he’d sworn a long time ago that he’d do anything for his best friend and he was sure that Robert would do the same. It wasn’t long until Simon was jarred from his thoughts by a weary voice beside him.  
“Si,” Robert croaked.  
Simon let his gaze slip toward the singer for a while, then back on the road ahead of him. “Hm?” he murmured in reply.  
Robert curled up into a ball on the passenger seat, resting his head against the window, and turned towards Simon and groaned, “I think I’m dying.”  
Simon couldn’t help but snicker a little at his friend’s supposed plight. “‘Course you’re not dying, you silly twat, you don’t look it to me,” he laughed. “You okay, mate?”  
“Simon, I just said, I’m fucking dying,” Robert murmured as he hid his face in his hands. “At least that’s what it feels like.”  
Just to spare Robert any more grievances, Simon was now wishing the car journey back home was a lot shorter, and as much as he wanted to pull over and soothe Robert with words and kisses he couldn’t possibly do that on the motorway. “What’s dying feel like to you at the moment, then?” he grinned, reaching out to take his hand in his own.  
Robert sighed and lay his head against the car window as Simon’s fingers laced with his own. “My head hurts and I’m tired and restless,” he replied wearily. “I just want to go to sleep so we can get today over and done with.”  
Every time Simon realised just how much this was for the singer to deal with, the realisation would hit him like a brick. It’d always slip from his mind for a few moments, but whenever Robert mentioned it his heart would soften and all he'd want to do was make it alright somehow. “Can’t you sleep in the car?” he asked him in genuine concern.  
“I could, yeah, but -“  
“I won’t mind,” Simon smiled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep.”  
Robert bit down on his lip to stifle a chuckle as he turned his head to face Simon. “Yeah, but… even if I wanted to, I won’t get any sleep now,” he said. “I can’t relax, my head still fucking aches, I -“  
“I’m gonna pull over,” Simon suddenly said.  
“Simon, we’re on the motorway,” Robert stammered nervously, “you can’t pull over just yet -“  
“There’s a service station over there, Robin, it’s okay,” Simon smiled as he let go of Robert’s hand to grip the steering wheel with both hands, before he gave him a sideways glance and said, “I’ve got an idea.”  
An idea…? Robert’s curiosity was now well and truly piqued; what sort of idea could have possibly sprung into Simon’s mind? Judging by the way his eyes were brightening it could only be one thing, but there wasn’t any point jumping to conclusions just yet. He shifted in the passenger seat a little in anticipation as Simon pulled into a service station and parked the car where they couldn’t be seen.  
Just then, Simon unbuckled his seatbelt, looking right at Robert with a smile on his face, and suddenly he was climbing over towards Robert and taking his face in his hands and kissing him, taking the singer by surprise. After about three seconds, however, he surrendered to Simon’s advances and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, and just then he felt his hands slipping past his shoulders and down to his hips, squeezing and rubbing lightly. Robert pulled back and broke the kiss to catch his breath, bracing himself against the car door.  
“Fucking hell, Simon,” he laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “When you said you had an idea I didn’t think you meant that!”  
Simon just smirked and bit his lip before he leaned in towards Robert and whispered in his ear, “I haven’t even let you know what it is yet.”  
Robert felt his breath hitch and his eyes widen at Simon’s words as he realised that Simon had so much more in mind, and he suddenly found himself wanting to find out just what that was. But he knew that Simon wasn’t one to give the game away completely when it came to sex, and also that it was more than likely going to be nothing less than mind-blowing, which only increased his eagerness further. He leaned back against the door and arched a little, looking up at Simon through his eyelashes as he breathed, “Let me know, then…”  
“I want to drive you wild… over and over again,” Simon leaned in to whisper to Robert, letting a hand slip down to run his fingers along his inner thigh. “Hopefully that should wear you out a bit.”  
In response, Robert eagerly grabbed the back of Simon’s head and pulled his face towards his own, slamming their lips together and causing Simon to moan against his mouth. Soon enough, he felt the bassist’s hands moving back up toward his shoulders, gripping tightly before he was pulled back and pressed against the back of the passenger seat. Robert bit down on his lip, undoing his own seatbelt to allow Simon better access to him, and that was when Simon leaned in and pressed his lips to his neck, kissing and kissing the sensitive pale skin there and making Robert gasp out loud.  
Robert let his head fall back against the back of the passenger seat, his fingers still threaded tightly into his friend’s hair and his breath quickening as Simon made his way down toward his collarbone, still kissing and licking and biting gently. He felt Simon’s hands slipping up to undo the top buttons of his shirt, then pausing for a moment as he waited for Robert to give him permission. When he heard the singer moan in approval, Simon brought himself back up to face Robert as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt without actually taking it off, before pulling back a little to take in the gorgeous sight of his very pregnant best friend bracing himself against the passenger seat, flushed and half-dressed, anticipating him and only him. He swore he almost felt himself salivating as he gazed at Robert, not to mention his erection making itself known, so he leaned into him again and rested his hands on his shoulders, eventually letting them slip downwards.  
“Well, how about that,” Simon purred as he ran his hands all over Robert’s chest, still gazing directly into the singer’s eyes, before he leaned in closer to him to breathe against the shell of his ear, “… looks like you’ve got boobs.”  
“I know, you don’t need to remind me,” Robert groaned in mock despair as he hid his face in his hands, and Simon could easily tell he was trying not to laugh - and, of course, failing miserably - so he reached out to gently grasp his friend’s wrists, prying his hands away from his face. “You’re beautiful, Robin,” he assured him. “You always have been… and you’re fucking gorgeous right now.”  
Robert just barely managed a gasp as Simon leaned in to kiss him again, pressing his hands into his chest and making him squirm in the bassist’s grasp. He shuddered as he felt Simon’s callused fingers moving to tease one of his very sensitive nipples, nearly making him break the kiss, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Simon, holding onto him for dear life. In response, Simon let his other hand slip further down between Robert’s thighs, rolling the palm of his hand against his crotch and making him breathe harder against his mouth. Robert dug his fingernails into Simon’s shoulders, causing him to pull back and break the kiss, gazing at him with darkening brown eyes as he caught his breath.  
“Simon,” Robert breathed, tilting his head back against the passenger seat.  
Simon bit down on his lip and leaned into Robert again, his hands slipping down to undo his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers, tossing them into the back of the car. He pulled back a little to look at Robert, licking his lips, before he moved his hands to run them back and forth along the singer’s bare thighs.  
“Y’know what to do,” Simon purred, and Robert sighed and tipped his head back as he lifted and opened his legs, eagerly offering himself up to Simon, before he brought his head forwards and bit his lip as he saw the look of desire on Simon’s face, the familiar spark in his eyes, the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. It wasn’t long until he felt himself wanting his friend as much as he wanted him, and he pulled Simon closer to himself, letting his hands fall away from his shoulders to grip the back of the passenger seat. Locking eyes with Robert, Simon lifted a hand to touch his cheek as he whispered, “Now just relax…”  
Robert closed his eyes and let his head fall to one side as he arched a little, now allowing the bassist full access to his body, even silently begging for his touch, and Simon shifted himself closer to Robert and laid his hands on his hips, eventually letting them slip toward the insides of his thighs. Looking only at Robert’s face all the while, he slowly ran one hand back and forth along the sensitive pale flesh as his other hand slipped round to the back of his left knee, bringing his leg forward to wrap it around his waist. Just then, Robert turned his head to face him again, his lips slightly parted, and Simon leaned in to press gentle kisses all over his shoulders and collarbone.  
Still caressing Robert’s thigh with one hand, Simon paused for a moment and brought his other hand up to run his fingers through Robert’s wild dark hair, brushing a few stray locks away from the singer’s forehead and eyes to be able to see his face better. Robert was gazing back at him in absolute wonderment, his blue-grey eyes brightening, and it was the look that he was giving Simon that made him barely able to wait to be driving his gorgeous best friend wild, to see those eyes glaze over in ecstasy. With a promising smirk, Simon leaned in towards Robert again to kiss him wherever he could reach, hooking his right arm beneath his knee as he moved his other hand to rest it on his belly, so swollen and taut with fertility, letting it linger there as he heard his soft, quiet sigh.  
"Can't wait to be doing what I want to do to you," Simon murmured, meeting Robert's gaze as he ran his tongue in circles around an extremely tender nipple, eliciting a shudder and a loud gasp from his friend's throat, before pulling away to kiss him all over his chest. Soon enough, he felt Robert's hands grasping his shoulders, then pulling him up to be face to face with him, and he felt his eyelids fluttering as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Hurry up and do it, then…"  
Simon pulled back a little, taking both his hands off Robert and resting them on the passenger seat as he met his heavy-lidded gaze. "That a challenge?" he teased with a slight chuckle, licking his lips.  
"Simon… I just -" Robert moaned, arching away from the back of the passenger seat and biting his lip. "Please, Simon…"  
Simon felt his eyes darkening at Robert's words, and he leaned back and twisted round a little to open the glove box, fumbling half-blindly until he found the bottle of lube he kept there for car sex-related emergencies, then turned to face Robert and saw his eyes light up. After he wound down the window to be able to drape the singer's left leg over the car door, allowing himself better access, he poured a liberal amount of the clear liquid into the palm of his left hand and dropped the bottle nearby just in case, before settling himself in between Robert's spread thighs.  
"Try not to make too much noise, alright?" Simon purred as he reached down to cup Robert's half-hard cock in his well-lubed hand, and he grinned as Robert squirmed in the passenger seat and bit back a moan. He couldn't help but laugh, knowing far too well that he wouldn't exactly be able to keep quiet in this situation, and he curled his long fingers around the shaft and began stroking slowly and smoothly, pulling from the base all the way up to the tip and watching in fascination as Robert succumbed to pleasure, letting his head fall to one side and curling his hands into fists as he started to breathe harder. Simon couldn't help but grin as he felt the tension slowly begin to leave the pregnant singer's body, watching a light flush colour his pale skin as he allowed the sensation to overtake him completely, and he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of Robert's throat, making him moan. As he pulled back and locked eyes with him and saw the pleading expression already etched upon his face, Simon began to speed up the movements of his hand, occasionally rolling the palm of his hand over the head, and as he watched Robert tilt back his head, squirming gorgeously and gasping for breath, he felt his own erection aching with lust in his jeans to the point where it was almost far too much for him to stand.  
Biting down hard on his lip, Simon locked eyes with Robert as he reached down to lightly stroke his balls with his index finger, and he couldn't help but grin as he felt the singer shudder at his touch, a single shaky breath escaping his lips. Robert was threading his fingers into Simon's hair and pulling tightly, encouraging him to keep going, and Simon eagerly complied, gently cupping the testes in his right hand and running his thumb over the sensitive skin, his other hand still expertly working Robert's cock. Simon quickly looked back up at his friend's face and bit back a groan at the sight he was met with; Robert had his head tipped back against the passenger seat and his lips parted in a gasp that'd already escaped his throat, and Simon leaned in and eagerly pressed his lips to the smooth creamy skin of his neck as he moved his thumb on his right hand to massage the perineum, causing Robert to pull harder at the bassist's hair and curse under his breath.  
"D'you like?" Simon purred against Robert's neck. Robert turned his head to one side and hissed through gritted teeth before he panted feverishly, "Yes - oh god, yes, keep doing that - unnhhh, yes…" - and Simon eagerly complied, his hands working expertly until Robert was trembling in his grasp, his hips bucking up into his touch. It wasn't long until Simon felt Robert growing harder in his hand, and he pulled his mouth away from his neck and bit down on his lip as he quickened his pace, still stimulating his balls and perineum with his other hand and drawing more gasps and moans from his throat. He leaned in a little and pressed his forehead against Robert's, urgent gazes meeting as Robert's fingers twisted in Simon's hair, his hand shaking with the sensations that his friend was giving him. Soon enough, Simon felt Robert's hand moving from the back of his head to his shoulder, digging his nails in, and as Robert cried out his name Simon pulled back and ceased all movement.  
"What d'you want now, love?" Simon murmured, taking his hands off Robert and hearing him groan at the loss of the bassist's touch.  
"I want… I want your fingers, Simon," Robert breathed as he let his head fall back. "Put your fingers in me - please…"  
Simon felt his cock twitch at Robert's request, and he bit down on his lip to stifle a grin as he reached for the lube again, uncapping the bottle and pouring it onto his middle and index fingers on his right hand before he turned towards Robert again. With that same hand he reached down between Robert's thighs, holding his gaze as he made small circles around his entrance with a slick fingertip, and his eyes darkened with lust as he watched Robert biting his lip and his eyelashes fluttering with anticipation.  
"You're too tight, Robin, I need you to relax," said Simon as he gave a flick of his wild dark mane, and Robert gripped the sides of the passenger seat and arched a little, gazing at Simon with parted pink lips and urgency in his blue-grey eyes. At that moment, Simon realised he simply couldn't resist that look, and once he was given the signal, he took Robert's erection back in his left hand as he pressed both his fingertips against his hole, gently breaching him before finally sliding his fingers inside with ease. Robert tightly gripped the sides of the passenger seat and let his head fall back, whimpering at the sweet sensation of being stretched and filled, and Simon paused for a moment, looking straight back up at Robert's face to gauge his reaction. Before even he knew it he was leaning in and burying his face against Robert's chest to suck and bite one of his nipples, beginning to move his fingers whilst simultaneously stroking the singer's cock with his other hand.  
Robert moved one hand away from the passenger seat to grab onto the back of Simon's head, pushing his face closer against his chest as he bowed his head and moaned louder, and Simon looked up at him for a moment, his eyes bright with nothing but desire and the hint of a smile upon his face. He pulled himself up to be face to face with Robert, taking in his expression of helpless, urgent pleasure, and he swore he must have been salivating as he saw Robert tilt back his head and cry out in response to Simon's callused fingers stroking and rubbing his inner walls, searching for something the two of them knew so well. More than intent on pleasing his friend and giving him what he needed, Simon smirked as he used his thumb on his right hand to rub the perineum again, albeit a bit more vigorously this time, and he bit back a moan at the sight of Robert's eyes nearly widening as he gasped and the feel of him rolling his hips against both of Simon's hands. Simon licked his lips and crooked his fingers upwards as he thrust them into Robert one more time, and as he watched him squeal with alarm he knew he'd found it.  
"AH! Oh god, yes - there, please - !" Robert sobbed with delight, grasping the edges of the seat again as he pushed down onto Simon's right hand, desperately wanting - no, needing - to feel the bassist's talented fingers hitting his prostate, and Simon looked back at him with glistening, hungry dark eyes, a mischievous grin gently tugging the corners of his mouth. "That's it, love… that's it," he purred before leaning in and peppering several kisses all over his swollen belly, his eyes closed in adoration. "There's a good boy - my lovely Robin." He looked up at Robert for a moment and bit his lip at the sight of his flushed face, and he eagerly continued, his own erection still a pressing need in his jeans.  
"I'm gonna do this over and over again," Simon growled his husky promise through gritted teeth as his hands stroked and fucked Robert harder and faster, the sound of him gasping and whimpering and the movements of his body urging him on. "I'm not gonna stop 'til you're coming - 'til you're clenching 'round my fingers and gushing and spasming…" Robert let his head fall back against the passenger seat, attempting to spread his legs wider to allow Simon's fingers to go in deeper, his mind clouding over with ecstasy, and Simon groaned against him and moved up to draw a nipple back into his mouth, sucking in earnest and eliciting more breathless gasps from the singer. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard Robert's desperate cries from above; little panting and whimpering sounds amongst heavy breathing, and he quickened the pace of his hand on Robert's cock, his fingers still working inside of him all the while.  
Robert shuddered and let his head fall to one side, clenching his teeth as Simon's rough, still slick fingertips purposefully rubbed against his prostate, and Simon let his gaze slip up towards his face, pulling back for a moment to lick his lips before leaning in again. "God, Robin… you're so fucking sexy when you're pregnant," he breathed against Robert's chest, "… all curvy and round and sensitive - and so gorgeous and fuckable…" Robert felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine at that last word - he'd suddenly found himself wanting so much more of Simon, and he arched his back and pushed forward against Simon's hand, begging wordlessly for release.  
Just then, Simon felt Robert's hands gripping onto the back of his head, pushing his face closer against his chest as he nearly screamed his name. Simon pulled away for a moment and brought himself up to look at Robert's face, his hands never ceasing movement, and whispered in his ear, "Whassit, love?"  
"Ah - ah, I'm gonna - aaahhh - I'm gonna come, Si," Robert moaned, gazing back at Simon with heavy-lidded eyes. "Keep going, Simon, please - ah -!"  
At that Simon moved back down again and continued sucking on Robert's swollen nipple as his fingers moved faster inside of Robert, still murmuring lustful praises against his body. "That's it, Robin, that's it," he purred, "keep fucking yourself on my fingers, lovely - you'll be there soon." The sound of the singer's escalating cries still urging him on, Simon slowly ran his tongue over Robert's nipple, gently teasing the overly sensitive flesh before clamping his mouth around it again, drawing a loud gasp from Robert's throat. All the while, Robert was moaning the word 'please' under his breath - not quite sure himself if he was pleading to himself or to Simon - and moving his head from side to side, still squirming against the passenger seat and Simon's hands, and Simon growled in triumph against his chest and continued. "… don't think I've ever told you that you're mine - it hasn't really felt like this until now, though. … I'm gonna make you come for me, then I'll take you into the back of this car and I'll hold your legs up and fuck you 'til you're begging again… I can't wait to be inside you - watch your gorgeous face and feel that lovely tight hole of yours squeezing me…" He couldn't help but smirk as he heard Robert whimper at his words, panting in anticipation of his release, and he buried his face into the singer's chest, his own cock still throbbing painfully. "Christ, you're driving me wild already - fuck, you're so close I can almost feel it… that's it, love. … You're beautiful and sexy and you're mine - you're all mine."  
Finally, it was the feel of Simon biting down - not too hard - on his nipple and one last thrust of his fingers that finished Robert off, making him dig his nails into the bassist's scalp and throw his head back, half-screaming, half-whimpering as he came in Simon's left hand, shaking hard and tightening around Simon's fingers. Simon slid his fingers in a little deeper to savour the feel of Robert's body spasming all over with his orgasm, groaning triumphantly against his chest, then finally withdrew them as he pulled himself upward to let Robert collapse into his arms.  
Simon felt Robert's arms wrapping around his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as he caught his breath, and he moved his left hand upward to brush Robert's hair away from his face and stroke his cheek, still flushed from earlier. Robert lifted his head to gaze back at his friend in wonderment, almost as if he couldn't believe that Simon had so expertly brought him to orgasm with his own two hands, and bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "Christ, Simon… you're unbelievable," he smiled, his voice still a bit hoarse.  
Simon pulled back to look at Robert's face, still holding him in his arms, and smiled back. "I know," he chuckled. "I can't believe I said all that."  
"But it's true, right?" Robert asked as he leaned forward so his face was close to Simon's. At that, Simon reached over and gently grasped Robert's left ankle, bringing his leg back into the car before he took his friend's hand in his own. "Yeah, now c'mon, Robin," he said as he leaned in to kiss Robert on the lips.  
Robert felt his eyes light up in anticipation of what was to come next, and he allowed Simon to guide him into the back of the car, his own arm cradling his belly for support. Simon leaned forward and placed his hand on Robert's hip, gently pulling him towards himself, and sat him on the backseat while he climbed into the front of the car again, reaching for the lube. Crawling back towards Robert with a mischievous smile on his face, he climbed onto the backseat beside his friend and caught his eye.  
"Lie back, love," Simon breathed, and Robert willingly complied, stretching himself out across the backseat, and he watched with eager eyes as the bassist divested himself of his own clothing, before swiftly pulling off his boxers and tossing everything aside. After uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring most of it into the palm of his hand and slicking up his swollen cock with it, he shifted himself closer to Robert and knelt before him, pulling his hips onto his lap and reaching down to ease his thighs apart with one hand. Simon lifted his head to look back at Robert and saw him bracing himself, his back arching and his hands clenching into fists above his head, and he leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear, "You ready, love?"  
"Yeah," Robert moaned, letting his head fall back and drawing his knees up.  
Simon felt his eyes darken at the sight of Robert, so willing and eager and ready for him, and he slipped his hands beneath his thighs, lifting his legs up to rest them on his shoulders before he reached down and gripped his own cock in his right hand, guiding it against the singer and looking back up at his face for encouragement to continue. Just then, Robert brought his head forward to gaze at Simon, biting his lip, and Simon took the cue and grabbed his legs with both hands as he pushed himself into Robert, biting back a moan at the sensation of being engulfed by his tight heat, still slick from earlier. Robert was gasping and squirming at the intrusion as he dug his fingernails into the seat beneath his head, his eyes still fixed on his friend, and when Simon was about halfway inside he gave Robert a moment to relax and adjust to his size in a conscious effort to avoid hurting him. He reminded himself to go slow as he felt Robert open up to him, then quickly forgot about it as he started to move, his hands still grasping Robert's thighs to steady himself.  
Gritting his teeth and grunting as he plunged into Robert over and over, Simon watched eagerly as Robert let his head fall back, his breath coming in short, heavy gasps, and he felt his hands sliding from the singer's thighs to the backs of his bent knees of their own accord. Robert squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, whimpering in response to Simon's deepening thrusts, his hands reaching out to grab onto some part of Simon but to no avail. Simon bowed his head and groaned as he caught sight of himself plunging in and out of Robert's body, the sight making his cock throb a little, and he quickened his pace, making Robert squirm against him, desperately pushing against the bassist in an effort to take him deeper inside of himself and moaning in ecstasy. "That's it, Robin - unnfgh, that's it, yes - ffffuck," Simon growled from the back of his throat, the sweat already dripping off of his forehead, and just as Robert brought his head forward to gaze at him in awe he gasped loudly as Simon angled his hips a little, the force of his thrusts making stars burst in his widening eyes.  
After some instants, Simon lifted his head to look at Robert's face, to take in the sight of his best friend writhing and panting with reckless abandon before him, breathless encouragements slipping uninhibited past those thoroughly kissed lips, and as he watched the way Robert responded to him he couldn't help but push in deeper, groaning as he felt Robert's legs shaking against the palms of his hands. Robert tossed his head back again and cried out Simon's name, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, and as he arched up off the backseat, begging wordlessly for more than it seemed the bassist could possibly give, Simon bit down hard enough on his lip to make it bleed and moved his hands to grab onto Robert's hips, pulling him in closer and making him gasp out loud. He let one hand slide up toward Robert's chest, gently tweaking a sensitive nipple before groping him there with such possessive eagerness that Robert couldn't help but arch up into Simon's touch, moaning his name through a shaky breath.  
"Ah, ah, Simon… oh, Christ - aaaahh!" Robert whimpered as Simon slammed into him over and over, still keeping a firm grip on his body, and it wasn't long until he felt himself spiralling towards orgasm against his own will - and somehow he knew that Simon could tell, because by now he was increasing the strength of his thrusts, groaning with the effort and hitting the singer's prostate with startling accuracy, making him cry out loud. Robert trembled with need as he felt Simon moving his hand away from his hip and his callused fingertips ghosting over the lowest swell of his belly, before that same hand slipped down between his thighs and eagerly gripped his swollen cock, stroking fervently, and Simon bit back a groan as Robert arched his back and almost screamed with pleasure. "Fucking hell," Simon moaned as Robert let his head fall to one side and pushed back harder against him, breathing heavily, and as he felt his own release steadily closing in he leaned in as much as he possibly could and moved his other hand up to brush his friend's hair away from his ear.  
"Come for me, Robin," he growled softly as his hand slipped back downwards to squeeze Robert's thigh. "You look so fucking gorgeous right now… just let me see you come."  
Robert needed no further encouraging; as Simon punctuated his words with a single forceful thrust he threw his head back, his eyes flying open as he came in Simon's hand, sobbing in ecstasy. "Oh, fuck - yessss!" Simon groaned as he felt Robert's muscles clenching around his cock, the subtle spasms just barely bringing him closer, and as he leaned back slightly he parted Robert's legs wider to be able to go in deeper, panting as he continued to thrust. More than soon enough he felt his hips snapping forward, impaling Robert with his aching erection, and he threw his head back, pressed his fingertips into the tender flesh of Robert's thighs and screamed as his orgasm hit, filling the singer with his release and hearing him moan, before exhaling hard and moving his hands to prop himself up so not to collapse on top of Robert.  
Bowing his head with his arms stretched out by his sides, Simon felt his breathing return to its normal rate, and as he waited for Robert to do the same he slid out gently and knelt before him, lifting his head to look back at his face. Robert pulled himself up on his elbows and smiled back at Simon, his cheeks still flushed pink from earlier and his eyelids heavy, and Simon leaned forward and ran his hands over Robert's hips, feeling the softness of his skin and the gentle curves underneath, before he bent down to press fluttering kisses all over the singer's bare belly, his eyes closed in adoration. When he heard Robert's quiet, shy laugh, Simon lifted his head, smiling widely as Robert turned his face to one side and bit down on his lip, regarding him with a somewhat impish gaze, and Simon brought himself upward and wrapped his arms around Robert, leaning in to kiss him passionately. Robert sighed and reached up to run his fingers through Simon's hair, feeling wanted and adored, just as he felt his friend pulling his lips away from his own to bury his face against his neck.  
"Simon," Robert breathed as he lazily stroked Simon's hair, his eyelids heavy. Simon pulled back a little and twisted his neck a little to be face to face with Robert, murmuring an affirmative "Hm?" in reply.  
Robert sighed as he met Simon's warm, hopeful gaze, before he moved his hand to gently stroke his best friend's cheek. "… How's this make you feel?" he asked Simon a little nervously. "Y'know… me being -"  
"Like the luckiest man in Surrey, that's how I feel," Simon beamed proudly, before he inched himself a little closer to Robert and slung an arm around his waist. "How's it make you feel?"  
"Um, I don't know… it's not really something I'd like to have happened," Robert murmured, "I'm still trying to get used to it…"  
Simon rolled over onto his side next to Robert and propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at the singer lovingly with a wide smile still playing upon his face. "You're doing okay, Robin," he reassured him. "I mean, um… you're dealing with this better than I thought you would."  
"I don't really feel like I am…" said Robert as he avoided Simon's eye, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious. Unmoved, Simon leaned in towards Robert again and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close against himself as he whispered against the shell of his ear, "Shhhhh… look, Robin. You're perfect."  
"Really, Si?" Robert stared at Simon in disbelief. "If being all fat and bloated's what you'd call perfect -"  
"Bollocks!" Simon laughed, the sound like music to Robert's ears. "You're pregnant with my kid and you're beautiful."  
"But I haven't exactly been thin for years and this isn't really helping matters," Robert lamented as he brought himself forward a little and folded his arms over his chest, a bright pink flush creeping up his face.  
Simon couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as he realised just what Robert had to deal with at this moment in time, and even though he knew there wasn't much he could do to make things easier for him he hoped that he could reassure him somehow that, if anything, this wasn't going to ruin his life. "Robin," he said as he moved to kneel in front of Robert. "If it's any consolation to you then I love you and think you're fucking gorgeous no matter what. … 'specially now…"  
"Why's it you think that, Simon?" Robert replied, gazing back at Simon in awe.  
"… Where do I start?" Simon smiled, inching himself closer towards the singer and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Even before all this happened you hadn't looked this good in a few years - and now I just can't get enough of you like this." With that, he let his hands slip down to trace the soft, subtle curves of Robert's hips and thighs, feeling him relax underneath his touch. "Mmmm - ooh, Simon…" Robert sighed, lying back a little as he let his head fall to one side.  
Simon couldn't help but smirk as he watched the way his friend responded to his attentions, and he moved his hands upward to caress Robert's neck and chest as he went on. "I mean, your skin's so much softer and warmer now and… you're sort of glowing… d'you know what I mean?"  
"Guess so," Robert murmured, gazing up at the bassist with heavy-lidded blue-grey eyes. Simon gave an affirmative murmur in response and leaned down to press dozens of kisses all over Robert's hips, stealing the faintest of whispery breaths from his throat.  
"Christ, Robin, you've got curves now and I love it," Simon breathed, his hands slipping further down to roam all over Robert's heavily pregnant body as he kept his eyes fixed on his friend in an effort to catch his gaze. "And in all the right places too…" Just then, he sat back up without taking his hands off Robert and moved upward a little to gaze down at him, still smiling.  
"Y'know, Robin," he sighed, "sometimes all I need to do is think about you and it drives me wild - that's how irresistible you are to me."  
"Really?" Robert whispered in awe.  
Simon bit his lip to stifle a grin as he shifted downward a little to press his lips to the hollow of the singer's throat. "Yeah. And sometimes," he murmured as he moved further downwards, kissing and kissing every last inch of Robert's milky pale skin, "when I see you out of the corner of my eye for a second and that's it, I'm still gonna be spending all day thinking about you - how your body feels in my hands… kissing you all over your chest and your lovely tummy, slowly making my way down between your thighs…"  
Just then, Simon locked eyes with Robert for a moment before leaning down to bury his face against his inner thigh, closing his eyes and sighing in adoration as he pressed his lips to the sensitive pale flesh, and Robert couldn't help but grin as he slung one arm over his forehead and turned his face to one side. "Christ, Simon," he laughed, "d'you have any idea what you do to me?"  
"Might as well say the same to you," Simon purred, lifting his head and looking straight into Robert's eyes, before he brought himself upward and cupped his friend's cheek, turning his face toward his own. "Robin…"  
"Whassit, Soz?" said Robert, his eyelids fluttering a little.  
Simon took a deep breath before he continued to speak. "… I know you might not think so, but… you're perfect to me in every single way I can imagine," he smiled as he gently traced Robert's cheekbone with his thumb. "Your words, your mind and your heart are perfect, your face is perfect, your body is perfect - I could go on, but I'd be here for weeks."  
"Are you sure you're not talking bollocks, Si?" Robert smirked back at him.  
"Of course! Here, listen." With that, Simon locked eyes with Robert and leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear, taking his hand in his own and smiling softly. "Whenever you're feeling shit about yourself just remember that there's loads of people who love you - me, Mary, your mum and dad - but mostly that I love you loads and I'm so glad you're my best mate." As he pulled away to look back at Robert's face, Simon felt the smile upon his lips growing wider at the sight of Robert gazing back at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes - not even with the slightest trace of self-doubt - and he found the singer's hand, still encased in his own, and kissed it softly, breathing in deep and closing his eyes. Looking back up at Robert and meeting his eye, Simon moved his other hand to brush the loose strands of messy dark hair away from his face to be able to see him better, and he was rewarded with a shy smile and a quiet giggle for his efforts. "And this…" Simon breathed, locking eyes with Robert as he gently placed a hand on the swollen roundness of his belly, feeling the subtle movements of the life inside Robert's body as he continued to speak. "This could change everything as we know it - for better or worse, though, I don't know yet."  
"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Robert replied, looking up at Simon through his eyelashes before he reached out and closed his fingers around his friend's arm, gently pulling him toward himself. "C'mere."  
Simon gladly obliged, crawling on top of Robert and holding him in his arms as they kissed, Robert's hands sweeping circles on Simon's back and pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. After several long, blissful moments they finally broke apart, and as Robert sat back up to button his shirt back up to the best of his abilities he barely noticed his own jeans hitting him in the face as Simon gathered his and Robert's clothes up off the backseat and the floor.  
"You wanker!" Robert laughed as he reached for his jeans and boxers and pulled them back on. "What time's it?"  
"About one thirty-ish…" replied Simon, who was slipping his own shirt back on over his shoulders, before he grabbed his boxers and pulled them up over his slender hips, then reached for his trousers and jacket. "Best be heading off home, we've been pissing about long enough."  
"Yeah, I still really need my sleep," murmured Robert as he climbed back into the passenger seat, feeling quite tired already.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
